We’ve Got Tonight
by Miyavi Kikumaru
Summary: .:Oneshot:. de tanto tempo, um reencontro, como seria aquela visita de Relena Peacecraft para sua amado soldado perfeito? Será que ela seria de apenas uma noite? Relena & Heero


Título – We've Got Tonight

Resumo: Depois de tanto tempo, um reencontro, como seria aquela visita de Relena Peacecraft para sua amado soldado perfeito? Será que ela seria de apenas uma noite?

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing não me pertence! Droga, droga, droga, mas relaxem, um dia eu chego lá...huahuahua

_We've Got Tonight by_ _Kenny Rogers_

_I know it's late_

_**Eu sei que é tarde**  
I know you're weary_

_**eu sei que você está cansado**  
I know your plans don't include me_

_**Eu sei que seus planos não me incluem**  
Still here we are_

_**Mas ainda estamos aqui**  
Both of us lonely_

_**Ambos sozinhos**_

Tocara a campainha, ainda estava muito nervosa a respeito disso, não tinha certeza do que estava fazendo, afinal, não se viam a tanto tempo...Já estava tarde, eram quase nove horas da noite, ouviu a porta se abrir e uma figura espantada, vestindo apenas uma calça murmurar seu nome...

-Entre! – A pessoa diz abrindo espaço para a outra passar

-Obrigada! – Ela corou dos pés a cabeça. A casa estava meio bagunçada mas era bem confortável. Mesmo não sendo muito grande...

-O que você está fazendo por aqui? Por acaso tinha que cuidar de negócios por aqui? – Heero levanta uma sobrancelha encarando Relena

-Na verdade...Sim – A loira abaixa a cabeça – Quando estava de saída, minha secretária me entregou esse papel que dizia onde você estava...Mal acreditei quando vi que era tão perto de onde eu iria – Relena estava muito nervosa e remexia as mãos.

O piloto dá um pequeno sorriso – Por quanto tempo vai ficar? – Diz se sentando no sofá e oferecendo o outro para ela fazer o mesmo

-Irei embora amanhã... – Relena responde nervosamente

-Então só temos essa noite ? – Heero faz o comentário e Relena cora fortemente

-H-hai!

_Longing for shelter from all that we see_

_**Procurando um abrigo de tudo que vemos**  
Why should we worry?_

_**Por que deveríamos nos preocupar ?**  
No one will care, girl_

_**Ninguém se importará menina**  
Look at the stars now, so far away_

**_Olhe as estrelas agora, estão tão distantes_**

-Então vamos sair! – O piloto sai da sala e volta, pouco depois, vestindo uma blusa, branca... – Vamos?

-Sim! – Relena sorri e, pela primeira vez, começa a achar que aquela não tinha sido uma má idéia

Os dois saem, mas não fazem a mínima idéia de onde ir...

-Poderíamos ir ao cinema...O que acha? – Sugere Heero

-Não! Lá! – Relena aponta para as luzes ao longe

-O parque de Diversões? – Ele questiona levantando a sobrancelha

Relena apenas confirma com a cabeça, então os dois sobem na moto de Heero e partem para o parque...

A loira estava confusa e, ao mesmo tempo feliz. Afinal, não fazia idéia do que fazia lá, mas estava muito alegre por estar com o amor da sua vida, abraça a cintura dele com mais força e fecha os olhos, apenas sentindo aquele cheiro de que tanto gostava...

_We've got tonight_

_**Nós temos essa noite**  
Who needs tomorrow?_

_**Quem precisa do amanhã ?**  
We've got tonight, babe, why don't you stay?_

**_Nós temos essa noite, amor, por que você não fica ?_**

Heero por sua vez, também estava muito confuso, afinal, sabia que gostava de Relena, mas havia sido pego de surpresa por aquela visita inesperada...Não sabia exatamente o que fazer e nem como agir, aquilo o estava deixando louco. Sente Relena abraçar sua cintura, então um pequeno sorriso surge no rosto do soldado perfeito...

Chegaram e logo resolveram comer, uma vez que os dois tinham fome, foram a uma barraca que vendia crepes, cachorros-quentes e todos os tipos de lanches que se tem em um parque. Logo escolheram o que queriam e foram comer em um banco...

-E aí, o que tem feito depois do final da guerra? – Pergunta Relena, tentando puxar algum assunto, uma vez que os dois estavam muito calados

-Tenho feito alguns bicos para sobreviver...Vivi algum tempo no circo, ajudando o Trowa e depois acabei vindo para cá e aluguei aquele apartamento...E você, tem tido muito trabalho ultimamente?

-Bastante... – Um pequeno sorriso apareceu no rosto da ministra do exterior

-Fico feliz que tudo tenha dado certo para você...

Depois daquele comentário, surgiu um silêncio constrangedor entre os dois...

-B-bem, vamos em algum brinquedo? – Fala a loira tentando quebrar o clima

_Deep in my soul_

_**No fundo de minh'alma**  
I've been so lonely_

_**Eu estive tão sozinho**  
All of my hopes fading away_

_**Todas as minhas esperanças estão se perdendo por aí**  
I've longed for love_

_**Eu conheço o amor**  
Like everyone else does_

_**Como todo mundo conhece**  
I know I'll keep searching after today_

**_Eu sei que continuarei procurando depois de hoje_**

-Aham! – Os dois se levantam e jogam os papéis que seguravam fora, para depois decidirem em que brinquedo iam – Em que brinquedo você quer ir Relena?

-Eu? Hã...Vamos na montanha-russa! – Pergunta a moça animada e esperançosa

-Claro! – Heero ri da cara de animação de Relena

-O que foi? – Pergunta a moça com uma sobrancelha erguida

-Nada não, vamos... – Heero a puxa pela mão, deixando-a extremamente corada – "Com certeza ela não é que nem as outras garotas" – Heero pára em frente da montanha-russa, olha para e Relena e vê que ela estava muito vermelha, então percebe que segurava a mão dela. Solta rapidamente, visivelmente constrangido – Des-desculpa...

-Não foi nada! – Relena sorri – "Como ele fica lindo corado, meu Deus!" – Pensa a loira olhando para Heero

Os dois andaram no carrossel, na montanha-russa e em todos os tipos de brinquedos até que, finalmente, decidiram ir em um último brinquedo, para depois irem embora...

Escolhem a roda-gigante, ambos entram no local e a esperam subir...

-Uau! Dá para ver grande parte da cidade daqui! É lindo! – Exclamava Relena olhando pela janela

-Tem razão! – Observa Heero acompanhando, também, pela janela

Ambos sentem o brinquedo tremer e logo em seguida, ele pára, temerosa, Relena pergunta

-O que aconteceu? Será que ele quebrou?

Heero olha para baixo e vê uma movimentação grande em torno do brinquedo em que estavam – Acho que sim...Você está bem? – O soldado pergunta, vendo a moça estremecer um pouco

_So there it is, girl_

_**Então é isso menina**  
We've got it all now_

_**Nós temos tudo agora**  
And here we are, babe_

_**E aqui estamos amor**  
What do you say?_

**_O que você me diz ?_**

-Acho que sim...Não gosto muito de altura...

-Mas você foi na montanha-russa e estava tudo bem até agora.

-Isso é porque o brinquedo não tinha quebrado... – Diz a loira olhando para baixo

Heero a observa e depois começa a rir, Relena se surpreende

-Heero, tem certeza que você está bem?

-Estou sim, mas a situação não está ajudando nada – E ele continua a rir

A moça pára um pouco e também começa a rir...Com o tempo, o clima começou a pesar um pouco, afinal, nenhum dos dois tinha assunto, eles bem que tentaram falar do que tinha dado o passeio, mas a conversa não tinha sido duradoura...

Heero vê que Relena está tremendo e a abraça, a loira encosta a cabeça no peito do soldado perfeito e fica assim, imóvel. Depois de algumas horas, Heero vê que a roda-gigante está girando

-Relena! Relena – Chama o moço baixinho

-Ahn? – A moça cora ao ver que tinha adormecido

-O brinquedo voltou a funcionar, poderemos descer...

-Ah sim! – Ela imediatamente se endireita no banco

Os dois esperam a roda baixar e saem, indo em direção à casa de Heero, entram e Heero vai buscar um chá para eles beberem...

-Já passa das duas da manhã! E eu nem tinha reparado! – Exclama o moreno sentando-se em frente de Relena

-Nossa! – A moça fita o relógio de pulso, imediatamente, a moça fica séria – Heero, tem uma coisa que eu preciso te contar, e foi para isso que eu vim aqui...

_We've got tonight_

_**Nós temos essa noite**  
Who needs tomorrow?_

_**Quem precisa do amanhã?**  
We've got tonight, babe, why don't we stay?_

**_Nós temos essa noite, amor, por que não ficamos?_**

-Pode dizer, o que foi? – Ele pergunta se sentado de frente para ela

-Acho que eu não disse oficialmente, e acabou ficando muito tarde – A moça faz uma pausa e respira fundo – Eu...Eu queria...Bem, eu...Eu te amo! – A moça exclama

Heero a encara perplexo, ele vê a loira, extremamente corada, se levantar e correr para a porta...

O que ele sentia por ela? Uma coisa tinha certeza, não podia deixar ela partir assim, ele se levanta e a segura pelo pulso...

-Heero... – Relena é impedida de terminar, quando seus lábios encontram os de Heero no tão desejado momento...

Primeiramente, era apenas um beijo terno, que foi esquentando, Heero morde o lábio inferior de Relena e está, com um pequeno gemido, entreabre os lábios...Heero aceita o convite e invade sua boca com a língua, explorando cada canto e sentindo aquela sensação quente...

O rapaz a pressiona contra a parede, segurando sua cintura, trazendo-a o máximo que podia para perto de si, e ela, segurava seu pescoço...

Os dois antes que percebessem já estavam no quarto de Heero...

_I know it's late and I know you're weary_

_**Eu sei que é tarde, e eu sei que você está cansado**  
I know your plans don't include me_

_**Eu sei que seus planos não me incluem**  
Still here we are_

_**Mas ainda estamos aqui**  
Both of us lonely , both of us lonely_

**_Ambos sozinhos, ambos sozinhos_**

Heero acorda, abre os olhos e procura Relena, onde ela estava? Ele olha, então um temor lhe vêm na mente...

Relena tinha ido embora. O soldado perfeito se troca o mais rápido que pode e sai em direção ao aeroporto, corre como um louco, mas, infelizmente chega tarde demais...

Ele desanima e sente as energias serem sugadas de seu corpo.Mas espere aí. Ele, Heero Yuy não iria desistir tão rápido da mulher que amava, faria de tudo por ela.

Espera um pouco, pára tudo! Era isso, ele a amava. Percebe que não conseguiria mais viver um segundo de sua vida sem ela.

Heero corre a comprar uma passagem para ir ao encontro de Relena.

As horas demoraram a passar naquela viagem agonizante, e agora, Heero estava com outro problema em mente, provavelmente, Relena chegara ainda a pouco e deveria estar em seu escritório, mas não o deixavam entrar de forma alguma

-Moça eu já falei que preciso falar com a Relena Peacecraft!

-Você e muitos repórteres! Ela está cansada e não quer ver ninguém, volte mais tarde! – Exclamava a moça discutindo

Heero se desespera – Por favor! Apenas diga a ela que Heero Yuy está aqui, se ela não quiser me ver, vou embora!

A mulher olha bem, respira fundo e vai chamar Relena

-Senhorita Relena? – Exclama batendo na porta

-Pode entrar. O que foi? Os repórteres já chegaram?

-Não, um tal de Heero Yuy está aqui fora e insiste em ver a senho... – Relena sai correndo deixando a moça falando sozinha

-Heero! – A moça encontra-o parado, do lado de fora do portão, ela, rapidamente sai, indo de encontro a ele – O que você faz aqui!

-Relena! – O moreno beija de leve os lábios dela, doces como mel, Relena corresponde ao beijo, eles se separam – Desculpe se eu não disse antes, mas eu te amo, quando eu percebi que o que tínhamos poderia durar apenas uma noite, entrei em desespero

_We've got tonight_

_**Nós temos essa noite**  
Who needs tomorrow?_

_**Quem precisa do amanhã ?**  
Let's make it last_

_**Vamos fazê-la durar**  
Let's find a way_

_**Vamos encontrar um jeito**  
Turn out the light, come take my hand now_

_**Apague as luzes, venha segurar as minhas mãos agora**  
We've got tonight, babe, why don't we stay?_

_**Nós temos essa noite, amor, por que não ficamos?**  
We've got tonight, babe, why don't we stay?_

**_Nós temos essa noite, amor, por que não ficamos?_**

-Heero – A moça sorria de pura felicidade – Eu também te amo...

Os dois ficam assim, se encarando por alguns momentos

-Agora, vamos entrar? – Pergunta a ministra com um olhar malicioso no rosto

-Mas é claro...

Os dois não sabiam o que ia ser dali para frente, mas uma coisa tinham certeza, eles se amavam e iam ficar juntos. O que eles tiveram, não foi apenas uma noite...


End file.
